Sweet Bliss
by I'mBadAtThingsILike
Summary: For StarCrossedLovers1001's contest. Jake had recently been very secretive from Amy. What was he trying to hide? Would it affect their relationship? These questions swirled around in Amy's head. Before long, they were answered. The answer did affect their relationship, but not how she expected.
1. Amy

**AN: THIS IS NOT AN ORIGINAL STORY, JUST AN ENTRY FOR STARCROSSEDLOVERS1001'S CONTEST!~**

 **(By not an original story I mean that it was made solely for this competition, and will not be one of my main stories, or be listed in my bio as one of the stories I'm working on)**

 **Well, it's not my OTP, but this fanfiction is going to be Jake X Amy. I sprinkled a tiny reference to her "If Only I Could" story, so yay.**

 **There were 3 contests, this is an entry for the first. The basic guidelines were: Make a 39 Clues couple. Get them engaged and/or married.**

 **Well then. Let's! Get! This! Party! Started!**

 **((PS THE GIRL ON THE COVER IS _NOT_ WEARING WHAT AMY WORE TO THE DATE! IT IS ALSO NOT BY ME. IT'S BY A WONDERFUL ARTIST THAT GOES BY THE NAME HYANNA NATSU.**

 **It's the closest picture I could find. Leave me alone.))**

* * *

 **AMY'S VERSION**

Amy sent "Where are you?"

Jake sent "Nowhere in particular"

Amy sent "No, like, _where are you?_ I'm coming over right now."

Jake sent "No No, it's fine you don't have to come"

Jake sent "You really don't. I'm coming home in a couple minuts"

Jake sent "*minutes. Don't come over"

Amy felt her heart clench painfully as she read the text. Jake had recently been so secretive, careful, _suspicious,_ around her. She didn't want to say it, even to herself... but... was he cheating on her? As soon as the thought was completed, self deprecating thought began crashing down.

She was boring. She wasn't pretty. They'd been together for 6 years already, of course he'd get tired of her. The way he avoided her recently? How he hadn't given her a Valentine's Day gift even though she had seen him with a wrapped present? How he was constantly whispering into the phone, peering around everywhere to make sure no one was around? How he'd make plans with the other Mardigals that didn't include her?

She was clearly desperate if she had ignored all these signs and more for so long. Jake didn't want her. Jake. Didn't. Want. Her.

She thought she'd be the mature one. She thought, after losing someone she loved once, losing another wouldn't hurt as much. She was wrong. So so wrong. It hurt. It hurt so much. Just thinking, for a second, that Jake didn't love her? It killed her inside. Her eyes began to sting, as tears began to prick the sides.

She clenched them together, willing the tears to stop. They dripped out, falling from her eyes onto her pillow as she let out a shuddering exhale and dropped the phone from her hands. Curling into herself, she let herself be lost in their past happy memories.

She had to break up with him. For his sake. If he broke up with her, every person in the family would be after his head. They'd know he'd hurt her. So for him, for him, she'd break up with him. So that everyone would think she got tired of him, when in reality a million years could pass and she'd still lose herself in his eyes, still want to run her fingers though his hair, want to hold his body close, fitting with him like a puzzle piece clicking, kiss his lips and oh god she didn't want to leave him. She loved him. She couldn't do it.

Amy. _Amy._ **Amy.** Amy. _ **Amy.**_ **Amy.** _Amy._ **_AMY._** A single syllable. And she was complete. Perfected. And so so irrevocably in love.

That night, Amy, for the first time since she and Jake had gotten together, fell asleep crying.

* * *

 **Some time later while Amy was wallowing in self loathing and her love for Jake**

* * *

It was April 14th. White day. The day where men in Japan, South Korea, Singapore, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau, Vietnam and mainland China (oh god she was rambling) gave gifts back to people who gave chocolates to them on Valentines. Did Jake know? Scratch that, of course he knew. But did he _care?_

He invited her out on a date. Didn't tell her where they were going. Was he going to break up with her? Could she handle it?

These thoughts swirled around in Amy's head as she applied a layer of scarlet lipstick and nail polish. She was never someone to worry about looks, but recently it had weighed on her mind more often. She didn't use perfume because Jake had once said it reminded him of the women who were always trying to seduce him, but she did put on the vanilla-coconut lotion he liked.

Was she being over-the-top? Was it just her being desperate? Dan had always told her that she was to obsessed with certain things for her own good.

It was time. Slipping into her knee-high boots (she never did get the hang of high heels) she fixed a wrinkle in her forest green dress that apparently "brought out her eyes". She still didn't understand fashion, but Jake appreciated the attempt.

She was going to go in a long, red, dragging dress with heavy blue sequins, but then realized that she would most likely trip on its hem and make a fool of herself, so instead chose a knee-long foest green dress that had rubies along the neckline and waist, and a printing of emerald colored leaves all around the bottom.

She was starting to sound like Ian with his obsession with suits. Jake wouldn't care about these things. Yet she couldn't help but have one more glance in the mirror to check if her hair wasn't out of place.

Jake sent "Are you ready?"

Amy sent "Yeah"

Jake sent "Ok get a ride and come to this location"

 **Jake sent a location**

Amy sent "Why can't you come pick me up?"

Jake sent "It's a secret hehe"

Amy frowned and slipped the phone into the fancy purse that Ian had picked out. He had seemed overly happy to help her get together her outfit for today's date, and she didn't know why. Sure, he was happy off getting engaged to Cara, but was the happiness to contagious that it had spread to him helping her with her date?

She called one of their chauffeurs and handed him the location, not bothering to check where it was herself. It would probably be a library or something anyway, knowing Jake.

"Madam, we're here."

Amy snapped out of her daze and thanked the chauffeur, blushing. She stepped out of the car with her eyes closed and took a deep whiff of the cool night air. Opening her eyes, she looked at the building in front of her in shock, then confusion. In front of her was the most gigantic restaurant she had ever seen, and she had been to France. Did Jake want her to come here? It was a typical dating area, but _they_ normally went to historical, learning, or researching places.

Hesitantly, she walked in. Immediately, she was asked her name, and once she timidly gave it, she was escorted to a glass elevator besides a gigantic marble staircase.

Above her was one of the hugest, fanciest chandeliers she had ever seen. She was afraid the roof would collapse under the weight of all the gems on it. There was a red carpet with a gold border running to the stairs, and the staircase handles were made of ebony. There was a sweet scent of sandalwood in the air, but Amy couldn't pinpoint where it was wafting from.

There were tables all around her, with waiters, waitresses, butlers, and maids alike bustling about. As she climbed into the elevator, the escort pressed the third floor, and Amy could only assume that was Jake was. She stepped out and was then lead to a dark hall. The escort left, and she walked down the hall alone. At the end of the hall were some heavy curtains, which she pushed aside.

Stepping forward, she noticed the entire room was slightly dim. Turning her head from side to side, she scanned the room for Jake. She looked forward, where she noticed something she hadn't paid attention to earlier. The entire wall in front of her was blue, but looking closer, she realized it was actually an aquarium. Colorful, glittering fish lazily swam about, the the light of that floor was filtered through the water, giving off the illusion that the room was submerged underneath slow waves.

A small light caught her eyes as she noticed a table on a deck right in front of her. Amy mentally facepalmed for not noticing something so obvious. There was a small stair case, then the deck which was bordered with an ornamented fence. There were also fairy lights weaved into it.

Once again, _how_ hadn't she noticed this?

Climbing up the stairs, she wondered what Jake was trying to do. Was he trying to make their last date as memorable as possible? She stepped onto the deck, where Jake got up stiffly from the candlelit table and pulled back her chair, motioning her to sit. The candles were on either side of the table, giveing off a sweet scent, mingling in harmony with the scent of roses from the bouquet in the vase and the petals strewn about.

Why had he gone so far to make it romantic? Was it because he wanted her to have happy memories of their last time together?

Amy elegantly, or so she wished, sat down and looked at Jake. He was wearing a suit, well, more like a tuxedo, and seemed very figity. He constantly glanced around and twiddled with his fingers smiling.

Was he that happy about his new girlfriend? That he was finally breaking up with her and moving on? They caught each others eyes and simultaneously opened their mouths. Noticing the other was going to talk, they closed it, then stared at the other in confusion.

They stared at each other in silence for a while longer, before Jake gave a small cough.

"Well, do you want to eat?" He motioned to the plates in front of them awkwardly. The candle flickered, dancing in his eyes as he looked at her with a half smile. The scent of the roses seemed toxic, because suddenly she couldn't take her eyes off him, the way the candles highlighted every part of his face. How it made his eyelashes seem longer, his lips fuller, his cheekbones higher. He seemed unearthly.

Amy nodded mutely, afraid that if she talked the spell would be broken. She cut a small piece of the main dish, skipping over the Hors d'oeuvre. She didn't feel hungry at all, her stomach was in knots and her hands were trembling.

But when she glanced up, she noticed Jake was looking at her and forced herself to eat.

After they were done eating, Amy decided to break up with him. It was now or never. But once again, they both started to speak that the same time.

"Jake-"

"Amy-"

Stopping short, Amy breathed in slowly. Might as well let Jake go first. This might as well be the last time she hears his voice. Closing her eyes, she pulled back tears and motioned towards him.

"Y-you can go first." She heard rustling as Jake stood up and walked over to her. She wouldn't open her eyes. She wouldn't cry in front of him, even if it meant the entire world would burn.

"Amy, will you marry me?" A whisper, nothing more.

Amy's eyes shot open as she stared at Jake, kneeling in front of her. "Wha-what?" He wasn't, he wasn't breaking up with her?

"I-I uh-I..." she covered her face, embarrassed at how much her face was burning up. the tears she had so desperately been holding in earlier spilled over the edge, and for once Amy was thankful she used waterproof makeup. She peeked at Jake through her fingers, who was still kneeling, but now staring up at her with a earsplitting grin.

"YES!" Amy blurted. Then, taken aback by her own yell, she covered her mouth. Jake grinned, and stood up, gently taking her hand off her mouth and slipping the ring on.

It was nothing fancy, just a gold band with a row of tiny jades spelling out their initials. Amy stared at it in wonder. Here she was, thinking they were going to breakup, and instead they're engaged. She looked at Jake, then the ring, then at Jake again.

Thats why the date was so over-the-top. Jake had been peer pressured by Ian's fancy proposal to Cara, and wanted his proposal to be even better. It was so much like him.

With a huge smile, Amy leapt into Jake's arms, kissing him with all her might. They landed on the deck with a thump, and Amy was sure her dress was ruined, but neither of them cared.

Right now, it was only them, the fish, and their blissful happiness.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the same, except from Jake's point of view**


	2. Jake

**JAKE'S VERSION**

Jake was nervous. Ian had proposed to Cara recently, and he was planning on doing to same thing to Amy. The thing was, after they had gotten engaged, Ian had boasted about it to _everyone_. Including Amy.

Which mean she knew exactly about how fancy their date was. And how in the seven heavens was he supposed to top that?

But he was determined to top it. Even if it meant asking help from not legal sources. He set up a date with all the Cahills he knew, taking care not to expose the plan to Amy. They set up a day to meet, and with Dan distracting Amy, Jake had gone to meet with the group.

It was.. it was a disaster. Ian was bent on pushing the fact that _nothing_ Jake could do would top his proposal. Nellie wanted him to surprise her by putting a wedding ring in some food that she'd make. Jonah wanted him to sing her a ballad. Hamilton and Reagan wanted him to do something with bodybuilding? Exercise? He want really paying attention. And the Starlings were saying everything together and nothing really filtered through.

In the end, Alistair and Atticus were the only ones with reasonable ideas. Atticus wanted him to take her to a popular dating site, unlike their normal researching dates, like an aquarium. And Alistair wanted him to give her a romantic candlelit dinner on a deck under the stars.

So he combined all of them. He'd find a restaurant with an indoor aquarium, Nellie could make the food, he'd build the deck himself (maybe that'd satisfy the Holts? He didn't know), and maybe he'd sing her a song at the end.

They had all reluctantly agreed, only minutes before Dan messaged them saying Amy was free and looking for Jake.

The next month and a half he was ridiculously busy. Turned out, you had to make a ton of prior reservations to book at the restaurant they had their eyes on. And too book the entire floor long enough so that he could build a deck? Mind blowingly time consuming.

Alongside that, he had to constantly phone the others to check their progress. He made sure to do it only when Amy was busy, but made sure to look around and check if anyone was in the vicinity before each phone call anyway.

It was Valentine's when the materials for the deck were transported to the room they had booked. Nellie was also done collecting the ingredients for the full course that he made. Dan was working with Ian to design everything, from how to build the deck, to how many flower petals should be scattered.

Jake had just bought a bouquet of roses and a box of fairy light before realizing that the roses would be dead by the date he was going to propose at. He snuck through the house to dispose of the roses without Amy noticing. Tip-toeing past the library, he gave a break towards the front door to where the car was waiting.

He feverently hoped that Amy hadn't seen him, and drove off to the restaurant. Later that day, while he was at a jewelry shop trying to figure out what their wedding rings would look like, Amy sent him a message.

Amy sent "Where are you?"

He hated lying to her. The days where they used to lie to each other were gone, and he never wanted to see that type of mistrust return into their relationship.

Jake sent "Nowhere in particular"

Amy sent "No, like, _where are you?_ I'm coming over right now."

Jake sent "No No, it's fine you don't have to come"

Did he sound too defensive? He didn't want her to be suspicious...

Jake sent "You really don't. I'm coming home in a couple minuts"

Jake sent "*minutes. Don't come over"

Jake pressed send quickly and waited to see if Amy would insist on coming again. When she didn't, he slipped the phone into his pocket and, heart thumping loudly, approached the jeweler.

The jewelry looked up as he approached, and, noticing his discomfort, decided to talk first.

"Hello sir. What are you looking for?"

Jake blushed, then shook his head. There was no reason to be embarrassed. All he was doing was purchasing a ring for the love of his life, who he was then going to propose to! He felt ridiculous as the blush began to creep back up.

He was the one who was good around people! So why did he feel like if he said more than two words to the jeweler, he'd start stuttering?

"I'mgoingtoproposetomygirlfriend." He said quickly, surprised he hadn't spontaneously combusted. The jeweler raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Apparently he had understood, because he led Jake over to the gold rings.

"Do you want one premade, or custom?" He asked, motioning to the wide array of rings.

Jake had planned on getting a simple diamond or gold ring, because those were the norm for wedding rings. He knew Amy didn't care about "the norm" so looked for something different. His eye caught on a gold band with a jade in the shape of a tiny heart on it.

It was just like her eyes. The beautiful shade of green, the way they glittered, Jake found himself daydreaming, losing himself to Amy's eyes. Just in time, he pulled himself back together. He coughed into his fist to get the jeweler's attention and pointed to the ring.

"Can I have one like that, except with the jades arranged to my own tastes?" Already a picture was forming in his mind

The jeweler raised an eyebrow yet again "You can, but it won't be cheap."

"Funds are not a problem for me." Jake replied. He'd do anything for Amy. He'd sell his own soul if it meant her smiling.

The jeweler shrugged, then led him to a back room where he could design the ring.

When he came home later that night, he saw Amy was already asleep, face burried into her pillow that she was clutching like a stuffed animal. He smiled and slipped into bed, spooning her. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and took in her scents, the soft feel of her hair, the way her body fit like a puzzle piece with his, and realized that he was irrevocably deep in love with her.

* * *

 **SOME DAYS LATER WHILE JAKE WAS DROWNING IN HIS LOVE FOR AMY LMAO**

* * *

Jake's heart was thumping so loudly, he was afraid it would jump out of his chest. Everything was leading up to this night. He straightened the tuxedo Ian had picked out for him, and headed up to the table. He twiddled with the plates and utensils, making sure none were even a millimeter of mark. He'd left the food to Nellie, so he'd have to trust her on that. Getting out a lighter, he lit the candles. After noticing how dim the candles were in the bright light, he got off the deck and headed to the back where the switches were to turn off the fluorescent lights and turn on the aquatic ones.

"Setting the mood" as Ian had told him.

He sat down stiffly and fished the box with the ring out of his pocket, staring at it. His mind wandered as he ran the pad of his thumb along the soft velvet that covered the box. Glancing at his watch, he realized that Amy must have be done getting ready. Ian had helped, once again, with her outfit, and it went without saying that he was looking forward to it.

Jake sent "Are you ready?"

He bit the inside of his cheek in nervous anticipation as Amy wrote her reply.

Amy sent "Yeah"

Now to proceed with the plan.

Jake sent "Ok get a ride and come to this location"

 **Jake sent a location**

Amy sent "Why can't you come pick me up?"

What could he say? Make an excuse? Or maybe he should just...

Jake sent "It's a secret hehe"

Yeah that would work. There was still about 5 minutes till Amy arrived, and Jake couldn't bring himself to sit still. He paced around the deck, constantly glancing at the curtain that veiled the hallway to check if Amy was there.

He finally sat down, and not a second too soon. The curtains were pushed aside and Amy stepped forward.

Jake felt his jaw drop in an inelegant manner and felt Ian mentally chiding him in the back of his mind. But that didn't matter. Amy looked drop dead _gorgeous_. Her hair was up in a high ponytail that let her red hair cascade around her shoulders, complemented perfectly with her red lipstick and nails. The nail polish seemed to glitter like the rubies along her neckline in the colored light of the fairy lights, And Jake found himself staring at Amy's collarbone way to copiously. Tearing his eyes away, he focused on the dress. And good god, he may not know exactly what shade that dress was, or what color the leaves printed on it were, but he wasn't ashamed to admit it brought out her eyes _mesmerizingly_.

Amy seemed to be in a similar state of awe as she looked around, eyes finally focusing on the deck in front of her. She climbed up, and Jake snapped himself out of his daze and stiffly stood up to pull out her chair. She sad down in a fluid motion and looked at Jake through long lashes that made him go weak at the knees. He quickly sat back down and they lapsed into a strange silence.

He was beyond exuberant. He tried not to move around too much, but he couldn't conceal the grins that were threatened to break out after imagining Amy's reaction to his proposal. He stared at the plates infront of them, realizing that they hadn't touched their food yet, which Nellie went through such pains to get the ingredients for. Looking at the full course around them, he glanced up, breath catching in his throats as he caught Amy's eyes. Staring into them, he gave a small cough.

"Well, do you want to eat?" He motioned to the plates, stopping mid-wave because _what else was he possibly talking about when it came to eating Jake you idiot_ but then finished the wave awkwardly as he realized it'd be strange to suddenly stop and pull back in the middle of motioning towards the plates. _Oh god I fucked up._ Jake chided himself, sweat beading around his forehead at the thought of ruining the entire meal with a single thoughtless wave of his hand.

Forcing himself to take deep breaths, he wondered why he was being so paranoid. It wa going to be fine. He gave a small encouraging smile to Amy.

Amy nodded and picked up her knife. Jake found himself staring as she cut herself a tiny piece of meat and placed it in her mouth. Did she really not realize how beautiful she was? Gazing at her throat as she swallowed, Jake caught himself and looked away guiltily, trying to play it off, he directed his attention to the food, staring discreetly at Amy yet again. Missing his mouth entirely, Jake's fork jabbed into the top left of his lips as he realized just how much he was paying attention to Amy. She caught his eye for a split second, then continued eating.

Once they were done, Jake couldn't contain himself.

"Amy-"

"Jake-"

Had he... had he just interrupted her? And on such an important date too. Way to go Jake. And it was probably important, judging my the way she suddenly clammed up. Amy slowly closed her eyes. And Jake wondered why, even though it'd be better for him.

"Y-you can go first." Jake noticed the slight stutter, but decided not to comment on it. Whatever was stressing Amy out, he'd blow it out of the water with his proposal. He stood up from his chair and went over to Amy, fishing the box out of his pocket. He kneeled.

Suddenly his throat felt clammy. He felt like if he said a word, they'd come out as a high pitched croak. He was scared. What if he messed up? Forcing his trembling lips to open, he whispered

"Amy, will you marry me?"

His fear flew away as Amy's eyes shot open in surprise, sparkling green eyes staring at him in confusion, wonder. They began to fill with tears, her eyes glistening like glittering diamonds as tears spilled over the edge. Her face began to flush as red as her hair as she covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. Jake could put help but smile dopily as she stuttered and mumbled incoherent half sentences, peeking at him through her hands.

"YES!" She blurted, then covered her mouth with her hands. Jake beamed at her, standing up. He hesitantly extracted her hand from covering her mouth, and holding her hand delicately as if it was all just a dream, slipped the ring on.

He could feel Amy's wonder as she stared at the ring that had reminded him so much of her, and let her marvel at the ring. Amy slowly set her hand down and, looking up at Jake, smiled. He felt himself go weak at how much love, happiness, _everything_ at was in her gaze. But it didn't matter that he was weak at the knees right now, because Amy threw herself at him anyway.

His head his the deck with a thump, but he was too high off euphoria to notice the ache. He kissed Amy with fervor he didn't know he possessed, and finally realized that yes, this was the sweet bliss he had been looking for.

(Afterwards, at the insistence of a very angry Jonah Wizard, he had reluctantly sang to Amy while playing his acoustic guitar, which everyone had fun laughing and clapping at, Amy's new ring glinting like their bright future.)


	3. Possible Future

**(AN: Just a lil chapter to link my fanfic to StarCrossedLovers1001's backstory to the competition. I just really want to die)**

The room was silent as a plethora of various colored eyes stared at the screen. A pair of jade eyes blinked, the person slowly raising their hand to their mouth and giving a small cough. As eyes turned to her, she exaggeratedly moved the mouse and audibly clicked and closed the tab.

Spinning the office chair around, she stared back into the eyes of the people she had called together to read the story with, taking care to skip over a certain someone. The large screen that they had been reading on slowly faded into a outwardly growing kaleidoscope of pipes and colors. Somehow, the entire room managed to ignore the screen that took up the entirety of one wall and instead focus all their attention on Amy.

"So." Amy coughed. She half expected someone to sarcastically offer her a cough drop, but none came. "As you can see, that was one of the viable options for our future, which..." she took the time to looked down at the notepad near the keyboard "I'm not a good writer? Oh that's the user name. I'mNotAGoodWriter-"

"No shit" a whisper sounded from one end of the room. It sounded suspiciously like a Kabra, but if anyone noticed, they gave no signal.

"Ahem! Which I'mNotAGoodWriter took the time to write. As we all saw, it's was called "Sweet Bliss" and it starred" she fought down a blush that was creeping up "Jake and I. Does anyone have any questions?"

"OOOH OHH ME! ME!" An eager hand shot out through the crowd as they separated to show two identical jade eyes sparking with mischief. Amy sighed at her younger brother, and reluctantly nodded. Face beaming, Dan rushed into his point without thinking of all the necessary vocabulary.

"Why were you sooooo... what's the word? Emo? It was annoying, and so not you." Dan used the wrong word, but what he had pointed at was clearly true. Amy was overly depressed in this, with her obsession with Jake and her low self esteem.

Ian nodded, grimacing at the thought of having to agree with Dan, but dismissing it a second later as the rest of the group began to nod their heads in agreement. Nellie, for one, seemed exceptionally confused "If you were that scared or sad, wouldn't you have confided in someone?"

Dan piped up again, this time a little hurt in his eyes, if the small frown on his face was anything to go by "Nellie's right, Ames. Why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust us?"

A clamor of voices rushed to support his claim, bearing down on Amy. "Why Amy why Amy why don't you trust us trust us why Amy?" Amy felt herself being crushed under the judging glares.

She took the brunt of it for a while, it was to be expected. But time was ticking and none of them seemed in much of a hurry to stop putting Amy down, so as per usual, she'd have to take things into her own hands. Raising her hands to cup her mouth, she pulled her face into a low snarl and yelled at them. "STOP IT!"

As everyone leveled her with expectant expressions, she sighed. "Look, the quote unquote "me" in the story probably thought that it was her own problem. It was her relationship, there was no need to drag others into it. Or would you prefer everyone knowing about your love life?" She looked at each of them in turn, nodding in approval as they avoided her gaze. "And plus, I seem... completely infatuated with Jake.-"

"Like you're not obsessed with him already" someone whispered. Amy plummeted on, ignoring the blush that was creeping up.

"-I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, even if it meant hurting myself. So that's probably why I didn't confide in anyone. Any other questions?"

This time it was Jake himself. He glanced from face to face in confused anger at all the strange looks he was getting, looks that were screaming "Why are you asking? What a weirdo. He already marries Amy, what more does he want? Ugh.."

Almost growling, he asked his question as calmly as he could "Why was I so worried? Paranoid? Scared? I don't think I'd be that nervous. I was... out of character! Why?" It was true. He'd never act like that, would he?

Amy licked her lips and glanced away, and Jake did _not_ stare at her tongue at it went over her lips, no matter what anyone else testified.

"Maybe that was the authors interpretation of you. Maybe in that future, you were more shy. Who knows, maybe if you do propose, you'd be that nervous! The possibilities are endless! At least she didn't send in a possible future with, I don't know, all of us dying." Amy rambled, glancing at everyone besides him. He gave out a little hiss of anger, before schooling his face into a more appropriate expression when people glanced at him in worry.

"Anyway, let's thank-" Someone snorted and amy sent a glare in the general direction she heard it emitting from "-I'mNotAGoodWriter for sending us this, and let's continue reading the other futures people sent us. No matter what you guys say, I found this..." she trailed off, not finding the right word to finish the sentence without it becoming awkward.

"Interesting?" someone piped up

"Nice?"

"A future you want?"

"Terrible?"

"Disgusting?"

"-snicker- Sweet? Maybe... a... Sweet Bliss?"

"..."

"Dan!"

All in all, if was a wholesome experience, and nothing especially bad came out of it. Besides _some people_ going to sulk for certain days. And by _some people_ , you know who I mean...


End file.
